1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular refractory channel, in particular a refractory nozzle, serving as a flowthrough for liquid metals, in particular liquid steel, with the channel being insertable into a thermally insulating outer lining and the channel and the outer lining being, if appropriate, connectable with a refractory mortar layer.
The invention relates furthermore to a method for packing joints between two refractory parts, in particular rotationally symmetrical parts, disposed one within the other which can be connected with a refractory mortar or cement, against the penetration of liquid metal, in particular liquid steel.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 196 51 534 A1 describes such a device. A refractory pouring sleeve as a wear part is slid into an insulating intermediate sleeve. A cement layer is provided in the joint between the sleeves. The pouring sleeve is heated inductively to casting temperatures. Thereby the cement layer is also brought nearly to casting temperatures. The result can be contraction, which leads to the fact that after a certain degree of wear, liquid metal can enter the space between the sleeves. This is undesirable. In particular, in the case of inductive heating of the pouring sleeves, liquid metal itself which has penetrated into the joint becomes coupled to the electromagnetic field of the inductor whereby it is additionally heated and liquified so that the danger exists that the cemented joint is under strong corrosive stress, wears prematurely and, consequently, further liquid metal can penetrate into the joint. Furthermore, the danger exists of a breakthrough of liquid metal at the other end of the joint. The liquid metal that has penetrated into the joint, incidentally, shields at least partially the pouring sleeve against the electromagnetic field of the inductor such that its intended heating is impaired.